Year 2
by SilverandDixon
Summary: After a summer of love,angst, and new beginnings for our favorite residents of Beverly Hills, an event happens that changes the lives of the group and starts the year up with a bang.
1. Chapter 1

Starting off with a bang.

The summer of '09 is closing to an end for the teens of West Beverly Hill High School. After a year of love triangles, the beginnings of an epic romance, drug scandals, and paternity shockers, it's safe to say that the kids of WBH were looking forward to a summer of relaxation, part-time jobs, and summer love. For some of the kids, this summer has proved to be that and so much more. Silver and Dixon, who have been going out for well…forever, are still going strong. Their love has blossomed into a deep and progressing physical relationship. They haven't spoken too much on the subject but both are sure they are ready to take their relationship to the next "step". For the rest of the "gang" it's safe to say that their summer was well… a bit turbulent. Adrianna, fresh off a stint in rehab for drug abuse, found out she was pregnant in the middle of the school year. Navid, after recovering from the shock of Adrianna's pregnancy has assumed the mantle of the supportive dad, going to doctor appointments with Adrianna and even his family is supporting Adrianna financially. Sadly though, the baby, even after choosing the best doctors to perform the emergency c-section, died during childbirth. The story with Annie, Ethan, and Naomi is as confusing as ever but that is a story at another time. The whole crew has spent the majority of the summer at the new beach resort with Dixon serving as a lifeguard at one of the resort's private beaches while Annie and Silver work as waitresses at the restaurant. The scene begins with Dixon waiting outside of the restaurant for Silver and Annie as they get off their shift.

After waiting outside the restaurant for about 15 minutes, Dixon recognizes the lithe figure of a woman all too familiar to him, Erin Silver. After almost a year of dating and only a few "bumps" along the way, Silver and Dixon have bonded closer to each other than they thought was humanly possible. Their connection is even more poignant today considering the events that transpired between them just the night before. After months of chaste kisses and shy touches, Silver and Dixon finally consummated their love for each other. In other words, they made love. As Dixon is daydreaming about the events of last night, Silver sneakily tiptoes around Dixon and wraps her long arms around Dixon from behind.

"Hey baby how was your day," says Dixon sweetly as he turns to face Silver and give her a quick kiss.

"Oh you know the usual, serving severely botoxed 55 year olds with 25 breasts," mutters Silver with a slight grunt. "Enough about my day. How about yours? You looked a bit distracted from inside," says Silver with a knowing grin, remembering the events of last night as well.

"My day was okay but I admit, I couldn't stop thinking about you and last night," whispers Dixon honestly as he slowly inches even closer to Silver to the point that their noses are grazing each other and he begins to grab on the hems of his old lacrosse t-shirt that Silver liked to wear after changing out of her uniform.  
"Are you trying to charm me Mr. Wilson," asks Silver with an amused expression on her gorgeous face.

"Yeah is it working," asks Dixon.

"Hmm…maybe," says Silver as she pulls Dixon into a deep but soft kiss. As usual with these two, they quickly lose all thought that anyone is around them and just focus on one another. As the two continued on with their extreme PDA, Annie finally walks out of the restaurant with a slightly annoyed but nonetheless amused smirk as she looks at Silver and Dixon practically "doing it" in a public spot.

"Do you two have to make out every place you go", says Annie sarcastically.

"Sorry sis, I didn't see you there," says Dixon apologetically.

"I can see why. If my tongue was deep into someone's mouth, I would have a hard time seeing anyone else too," says Annie almost bitterly. After several attempts at trying to make things work between them and tons of scandal along the way, Annie and Ethan finally decided to amicably breakup.

"Sorry Annie. I haven't got a chance to talk to you all the day. How are you feeling," asks Silver in an almost uncharacteristically sweet way.

"I'm fine Silver. We all know that Ethan and I breaking up was bound to happen and at least we decided to be friends. Anyways why worry about that now? I heard Hannah Zukerman-Vasquez is throwing a huge end of the summer party in a couple of days", says Annie.

"Yeah I heard about that party. Dixon and I are both off of work that day so we're going to just spend the day together."

"Hmm… and probably the night together too", mutters Annie with a smirk after seeing the shocked looks on Silver and Dixon's face. "What? You expect me to be deaf? Did you forget me and Dixon share a bathroom together," laughs Annie as Silver and Dixon both continue to look extremely embarrassed. "Don't worry your "dirty little secret" is safe with me", says Annie as the trio begin to walk the boardwalk, enjoying the last few rays of sunshine of the day.

While their friends were enjoying the careless days of summer, Navid and Adrianna sat on Navid's large king sized completely silent and motionless. Words didn't need to be exchanged to know how they felt. After 9 months of a long, tumultuous pregnancy, Adrianna inevitably lost her baby in childbirth. Navid, after recovering from the initial shock of discovering that Adrianna was pregnant, offered spiritual, financial, and loving support to Adrianna during the entire pregnancy and truly embraced the role of being a father, albeit being a teenage father. After 15 hours of grueling child labor, Adrianna finally delivered a baby boy. The whole room was ecstatic until they discovered that the baby boy didn't have a heartbeat. After numerous attempts to revive the baby, he was finally pronounced dead just one hour after being born. The news struck Adrianna so harshly. Not only did she lost the baby that she grew to love over her pregnancy but she had to endure seeing Navid in such pain. Even after a month after that dreaded day, both Navid and Adrianna still felt great pain just thinking about the day. What made it even worse is that Adrianna kept one important secret away from Navid: there was a chance that the baby wasn't his. Adrianna, just months ago, was wild, a drug abuser, and unfortunately had numerous sexual affairs with other men before she got with Navid. Adrianna knew that she should tell Navid the truth but it wasn't that easy. After initialing thinking of Navid as just a geek and nothing else, Adrianna grew to fall in love with Navid. He was caring, a great listener, best friend and he unconditionally loves her. He and his family even opened their home to her(where she has been staying during this entire summer). In other words, he was everything to her. Would Navid feel that same way if he knew the truth? Turning her head and giving a soft kiss to an almost asleep Navid, she wasn't so sure she was ready to take that chance.

"I love you Adrianna," says Navid drowsily.

"Shh…I know and I love you too," says Adrianna, blinking back tears from falling. She has been trying so hard to be strong but the guilt and the death of her baby has been so hard to just suppress. As custom during there entire summer, Adrianna broke in tears, weeping silently. Navid, though almost nearly asleep already, drew Adrianna into his arms and said, "Its okay, sweetheart. I feel the same pain too," said Navid lightly as tears began to fall down his face as well.

"Let me be there for you. Let's get through this together", says Navid assuredly. Grabbing on to each other as if they were the last people on the planet, the two teens wept over the lost of the baby, the feelings of guilt, and the harsh ending of the innocence, carelessness, and joy of adolescence. Together, the two teens began to heal some of the pain that people even 10 years older haven't had to endure. Even in great pain, Navid and Adrianna appreciated the way they were there for each other. But will it stay that way? After all school is just days away and everyone knows that WBH is the school where secrets don't stay very secret for long…

In L.A.X A plane lands as with Naomi and Ethan come off. They were coming home form there summer trip in Europe. As they wait for there bags they get in to a very uncomfortable conversation about the events of there trip. "Naomi we can't get back in to this pattern again. I don't want to get back where I was A year ago." "You can't tell me this summer didn't mean anything to you. It takes two E and I wasn't sleeping by myself all across Europe. I was doing all _that_ to myself." "It wasn't even suppose to be_**you**_, It was suppose to be Annie." Naomi start to become visibly upset "Yeah like you were thinking about Annie when you were in me in the Vatican. Or Were thinking of her when you keep when you were screaming my name in London or Paris." "Enough Naomi, I told you I want Annie back, And I'm going to tell her that Tonight at the party." "And I'll tell her about everything we did in On our school trip." "You do that, I don't care I will have her back and there is nothing you can do about it." Ethan garbs the last of his bags and storms off. Naomi turns glaring at him. "Oh I don't think so"

At the Wilson's home Annie is getting ready for the party as her mother comes in. It has been a very hard year there family At A point that she felt like she would lose both her husband and her son. Debbie has developed a certain level of disdain for Beverly Hills. Trying to maintain her family together. She has learn many lessons form her mother-in-law. But she always known that that she wouldn't like Beverly Hills, She never saw that she would grow to hate it. But she is Hell Bent to keep her family together. "Annie your going out ?" She asks as she sees Annie looking for something new to wear. h"Yeah mom End of Summer Party I'll figure I'll go for a while. Hang out but I really do feel like being there." "Then why go at all" "I want to see some of my friends." Ethan ?" "Among others" "OK just be careful and be home before 12" "OK mom" Debbie now makes her Question about her son. "And where is Dixon." "At the beach with Silver" "How has he been lately. Is he OK he is always so fast out the door. I barely had time to talk to him all summer." "Yeah he is fine." "OK" Debbie get up, kisses and hugs her and leaves Annie's room. Walking down the hall to to look for Harry who is setting in bed holding a picture of his family form back when they lived in Kansas.

As Debbie walks in Harry is there with an frustrated look on his face. "When we came here we came for family reason. And Now I fell like we are growing apart. Dixon had to go find his roots. But I don't care about that He is MY son, OUR SON, I raised him, WE raised him. I though him how to shave and you know what just cause he's black doesn't mean he shaves in a different way then I do. I learned to cut my own her and now so does Dixon. They always used to ask when he first came to live with us how were we going to teach him about black culture. Now I see I didn't care about teach him about that I just want him to be my son. And not just have I almost lost Dixon, then as so as we get here Annie starts feeling like she is losing herself. She went form have one boyfriend since she was ten to ten in the last eight months. All of whom broke her heart and she now keeps getting into fight with this Naomi girl. Who is just like her mother. Who keeps trying to screw with my marriage. You know what funny 25 years ago you, me and Tracy would be Annie,Ethan, And Naomi. And now that I think about I hate that fact. And I Hope to God that doesn't happen. I should have just moved mom out to Kansas." Debbie Sits right in front of her husband "Right cause Annie wouldn't have got in trouble or her heart broken in Kansas. Or Dixon wouldn't have wanted to discover himself in Kansas. Harry I'm done Blaming this place For everything that has been happening to our family. Dixon and Annie our growing up and this stuff happens. To them and us. We can't protect them forever especially form life." Harry hugs Debbie and Kisses her. "I'm going to have to built a moat around and not let those anywhere ever again." "They might have A problem with that and So might there friends and Dixon's girlfriend." "Well I like Silver so she can stay in here with Dixon." They Start to laugh as Annie walks up. "I'm going now." "OK be safe Honey." Harry gets up and bear hugs Annie. "See you later" As Annie heads off Harry get a very strange feeling that this is going to be a very off night.

Silver and Dixon are at the beach making out on the rocks by the sure. There relationship has have trails and no matter what they have withstood them all form an attack by an outside party to Dixon having to find himself and have now vowed to not to let anything come between them. They realized that even thought they are in there teens they have found something that most don't find in a lifetime there true love. Though they works out there issues as a couple they are still working threw there own individual issues. But just that now they have some one to that will be there with them. They know each better then most married couple when something is bugging the other they know that they don't even have to ask they know to just confine in each other. Or at least that how it's suppose to work. "Hey Wilson where's your head at." "All here baby" "Oh come on you know I know that's Bull." "This place" "What ?" "The only thing good to come out of her...is.......you. Beverly Hills mess with everyone. And I'm tried of it." "I'm thinking If you we keep our grades up and do some extra stuff then maybe we can get some scholarships for some out of state schools and maybe we can go away.....and not be here anymore." Dixon looks into her eyes realizing what she is saying. "yeah that is not a bad idea. We are going to have a lot riding on this year."

While Silver and Dixon Think of there future others are living in the now. As in the Zurkerman party happening right now. We find Annie drinking and partying. She is celebrating the fact that it's a new year and hopefully one that will be much better than the last. She has decided that she will not be worrying about boys about can't escape her recent past. As she lock eyes with Ethan who make a b-line for her. "Annie wait." "Hey Ethan who you been welcome back to America." Annie Says walking away "I heard about you and Noami" "Screw Naomi" "Haven't you been doing that for the last three months, you know what Ethan hey that's good I hope you and I moan are happy together I'm over it I just hope we can be friends." Ethan cuts in front of Annie and grabs her. "Where are you going" "I'm going home I feel like I want some sleep your drunk." "Yes I am which is why I'm going to get a taxi" Ethan Holds on to her as he is stumbling around "Let me drive you home." Annie looks like she doesn't want to hear it. " You said that we can still be friends and friends drive friends home and I can explain things to your dad if anything" Annie who asleep anyway Agrees. As Ethan and Annie make there way to Ethan's car Annie says I'll sit in the back I just want to get a nap before I get home. All the sudden the he someone in background say "I could use a ride to Ethan, You know I can keep you up." Naomi walks up and closes the door on Annie. Who has quickly fallen asleep in car blocking out the noise form the the very busy street. There is a commotion that Ethan and Naomi seem not to notice as they keep arguing. "Noami when are you going to get it though head we are OVER." Ethan Says at the top of his lungs but it not likely Naomi him over the commotion. What a shame everyone is running around seven shots were fired Two landed in front of Ethan's truck One Landed in his chest. A stampede of kids is all around them. No one seems to hears Naomi screams for help except Annie awaken by the nosie to fine Ethan on the ground fading. High School junior year is the year when you start thinking about where do you want to go after high school. Now Ethan will never have that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital room was deathly silent as the teens and parents sat numbly from the shocking news they have just heard: Ethan Ward is dead. Annie and Naomi, who were part of the entire incident, were affected the most. They sat silently with tears streaming down their pale faces due to guilt and remorse. Silver and Dixon, who came to the hospital immediately after their long date, sat completely silent, not knowing what exactly to say. Dixon was feeling numerous overwhelming feelings all at once. He felt fortunate that Annie survived the incident with only a few scratches but felt an overwhelming sorrow over Ethan's sudden death. They had really developed into close friends over the last school year. Adrianna, who had gone through far too many emotional incidents to count, had tearful eyes while coming to hold a distressed Naomi in her arms. Navid, who didn't really know Ethan well at all, emphasized with the pain the Wards must felt knowing that their youngest son will never come back. Navid knew all too well how that emotion felt. It wasn't that long ago that he lost someone dear to him. Debbie, Harry, and even Tracy went to the Wards and whatever comfort they could to the grieving parents of Ethan Ward. Dixon lost in all the chaos surrounding him, noticed his sister Annie walk off into a far corner of the waiting rooms and drop into a ball crying endlessly.

"Come here", whispered Dixon as he sat on the floor and held a distraught Annie in his arms. Knowing that words would never ameliorate her pain right now, Dixon held onto Annie tightly, absently stroking her long hair. Feeling the lowest she has ever felt in her short life, Annie appreciated the unconditional love of her older brother. Even in times of great stress and pain, Dixon was always there to take some of the burden off of her.

"It's funny how you can be talking to someone and just like that, a second later, they can be gone. I never even had the chance to say goodbye. Dixon, it may be hard to believe but Ethan was really my first love", whispered Annie, who was talking from the crook of Dixon's neck.

"Life is so precious. We must try to make the most of it", says an uncharacteristically quiet Dixon. Looking over at Silver across the room, Dixon couldn't phantom the pain Annie must felt losing her first, true love. He couldn't imagine living a life without Silver.

Elsewhere, Naomi left the hospital and aimlessly walked towards her parent's chauffeured car. Still numbed over Ethan's sudden death, a new emotion began to brew within Naomi: anger. Why must Ethan had to die? She still couldn't grasp onto the idea of Ethan being gone forever and Ethan's last words still pounded in her head: "We are over"! Even moments before his death, Ethan still chose Annie over her. What made Annie so special anyways? Shaking her head silently while sipping on some alcohol, Naomi pledged to herself that she will make Annie regret the day that she ever lived. In other words, she is about to make her life a living hell.

"I'm about to make your life a living hell bitch", muttered Naomi repeatedly(thinking of Annie). The chauffeur, a kindly old man, sadly witnessed a young woman in the middle of a mental breakdown. Shaking very slowly and breathing loudly through her nose, Naomi proceeded to destroy everything around her in the car. She punched the windows, shattered the numerous bottles of fine wine, and literally pounded her head against the window. Naomi was trying to relieve some of the pain within her heart but it did to stop the intense anger, self pity, and remorse that she felt inside.

Trying to prevent further damage, the chauffeur moved to stop Naomi from further hurting herself. His assistance was useless as Naomi struck him down with a shattered champagne bottle. She stormed out of the car and dropped to the cement ground and wept nonstop. Adrianna hearing loud screams coming out from the parking lot, ran to Naomi in hopes of calming her down.

"Get the hell off of me", screamed Naomi.

"Naomi…baby we need to get you back in the hospital, you're going to need stitches for your hand", said Adrianna in a soft voice.

"Bitch did I stutter? Leave me the hell alone! I don't need any of you. Why do a drug addict best friend or cheating parents who have done nothing but betray me? Get the hell out of my sight", screamed Naomi.

Shocked, Adrianna turned and began to walk away. Before leaving to Navid's side(who just came to the parking lot), Adrianna turned and said, "Naomi you know where I'll be if you need some help", whispered Adrianna softly turning away from her best friend. Though saddened by the harsh comments that Naomi just made, Adrianna refused to give up on her just yet.

"Wow this year really is starting with a bang", muttered Navid as he opens the car door for Adrianna and finally heads home after perhaps the craziest night ever.

"Hey baby, its time to take you home", said Dixon as he stands over a half asleep Silver in the hospital waiting room.

"Where is everyone? What time is it", asked a groggy Silver welcoming Dixon strong arm around her for support while they began to walk out of the hospital.

"Annie and my parents just left about 10 minutes ago and it's now 5:30 am", said Dixon as he opens the door for Silver and even puts on her seat belt for her.

"I'm starving baby. Do you think we can stop by a diner or something before you drop me off", asked Silver.

"Ha-ha you just read my thoughts", said Dixon droving towards the Pit.

Even in times of emotional chaos, Silver and Dixon remained the calming factors in each others lives. Sitting at the Pit feeding a still drowsy Silver, Dixon realized just how lucky he was. He had the perfect family, a loving girlfriend, an active social life, and has finally come to peace regarding his past. Holding onto a sleepy Silver while looking at the sunrise outside, Dixon simply said to Silver, "I love you".

"I know", said a groggy Silver.

Laughing softly, Dixon can't help but look forward to a future where one day this young woman will be his wife and he can one day live out his dreams, even if he doesn't completely know what they are right now. Looking back on the events of last night, Dixon figured out one huge flaw about Ethan: he took life for granted. Dixon wouldn't make that same mistake.


End file.
